Rebell to command
by Theresa471
Summary: Captain Lee Crane is working under cover for ONI spying on Admiral Nelson. When in fact their is a spy on board the Seaview.
1. Chapter 1

Rebell from Command

"I ordered you for the last time Captain Crane to have the Seaview into place. Why are you fighting me again with the command?" Admiral Nelson announced from the plotting table of the Control Room.

Captain Lee Crane had been acting strange the past few weeks ever since he came back from his leave with his wife Rose Marie and two boys William and James. He's been upset for some reason with Nelson needing to find out why.

Nelson went behind the captain's back to at least some answers. Commander Chip Morton met with Nelson off the Seaview five miles south of the Institute. Nelson was waiting having a cup of coffee when he saw Morton walk inside the restaurant in civilian clothes.

"What's is going on sir to have me meet you here and without wearing the uniform?" Chip asked with grave concern with his tone of voice.

The older male waiter came over asking on whether Morton needed something to drink or eat. He refused on both items needing to know why he was here in the first place.

"Let me get done to business Chip. Have you noticed anything strange coming from Lee? Every time I tried talking to him, I get the feeling something is wrong. He always tries to avoid the questions and I need to know before the situation gets any worst." Nelson was nervous and decided to pull out a cigarette from his blue pocket jacket.

"I just don't know Admiral. My wife Connie and I spent the other night with them at the beach house. Everything seemed normal to the both of us. Even his wife Rose Marie was in good spirits talking about the up and coming projects she will be working on with the Navy." Morton replied with shaking his head trying to think of anything out of the ordinary from his friend and Captain of the Seaview.

"The reason I need to find out is the fact the Seaview will be on two important missions to the South Pacific after what had happened the last time with those drone planes to scare all of the Alliance countries." Nelson said...

"When are we supposed to be leaving port Admiral?"

"A week Chip. I have others I need to talk with without Lee knowing what I am planning on doing. I suggest Chip that you won't mention a word of this meeting to him in case he stops you. Understand?" Nelson urged with finishing up with his Scotch and smoke. If ever Doctor Jamesion had found out, he would have his scalp for even thinking of the idea.

"I won't say a word to him or anyone else sir. I need to go now, I have an errand to run for Connie at the Institute. Good luck with trying to find the answer as to why Lee has been acting strange." Chip moves up from his seat from inside the restaurant while Nelson would be taking care of his bill.

Meanwhile outside sitting in a black SUV two men were watching the restaurant for any type of activity.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

One of the men works for the Institute and the other Counter Intelligence for the Navy. They needed to be sure that Captain Lee Crane hasn't been kidnapped by one of the non Alliance countries.

"Henderson it just doesn't make sense to be watching Admiral Nelson since he's the one that suspects that Captain Lee Crane is not who is supposed to be." Franklin replied to his associate in the car. "We have better be going now. We don't need to be getting caught by Nelson after all."

"I agree with your statement. I need to be getting back to the Institute." Henderson responded with starting up the car heading for the Nelson Institute.


	2. Chapter 2

Rebell To Command

Chapter Two

Lee Crane was sitting out back of the beach house on a gorgeous day with no clouds in the sky. Ever since he was approached by Counter Intelligence letting him have the option of working under cover for ONI. He's not done this type of work in a long time.

And if ever his wife Rose Marie finds out. She is going to be blowing her stack for the most part. He had agreed to the operation with keeping close tabs on board the Seaview. There was a spy on board needing to destroy the missions that the Seaview would be going to the Pacific.

General Parks of ONI asked Lee Crane to come to his local office in San Francisco to discuss the rumors that has been floating around. Since the Seaview was in dry dock after getting back from the South Pacific. Lee Crane had mention to his wife that he had important business to attend to in the city. So she just kept herself busy with her work at the Institute. She even brought the two boys to stay at the day care center across the ways from the research lab.

When Captain Lee Crane had finished his meeting with General Parks. He was able to completely understand the aspects of his under cover work. However he would start to act strangely while on board the Seaview, and having rumors running rampart about his actions and the Command he holds.

"As you well know Captain, There is always a possible chance that Admiral Nelson just might be the spy and is willing to do anything to destroy the missions." General Parks choked out the words from inside his office. He had his Counter Intelligence people to give the office and other areas checking for bugging devices.

"I will see what I can do General. This is not going to be easy for me especially for when it comes to Admiral Nelson." Crane huffed with taking in a very deep breath to released some of the tension that was building inside his body.

"I understand in what your trying to say Captain. Just do your best with the operation. Lets just hope the real spy comes out of hiding and we are able to take him into custody." The general says with getting up to shake Lee's hand before leaving himself for a staff meeting in twenty minutes.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Captain Lee Crane walking into the beach house. Rose Marie having to be reading to William on the couch in the living area. Moving her face from the animal book, she could see something was on his mind. Even though she expects that is not the case.

She tells the four year old to go upstairs to play with his brother. While she moved off the couch to walk over to her husband.

"Is everything ok Lee?" She asked in a serious tone.

"Fine. I am going to change into my bathing suit and take a swim in the ocean. I need to talk to you away from any possible bugging devices." He said to have her knowing something was differently wrong. She needed to speak with the nanny upstairs to let her know that she was going swimming...


	3. Chapter 3

Rebell To Command

Chapter Three

"What makes you think Admiral Nelson is a spy of sorts Lee?" Rose Marie says with standing in the cold beach water for January. She was about to jump in when a wave knocked her a little to have Lee help her stand correctly.

"Ever since the Seaview came back from the South Pacific after rescuing the Naval personnel on the Island. Admiral Nelson hasn't been himself. So ONI has asked me to work this under cover operation to find out why this is happening."

When she had heard the word ONI, she was steaming inside and wanted to hit someone for it. Her husband had promised that he wouldn't work for ONI any longer. Especially after the last mission that almost killed him. This was four years prior.

"How could you, Lee? And what makes you think that you're going to pull this off with changing your persona during the cruises for the Navy?" She was standing pat with the question even though she needed to get out of the water being cold.

"I told the General I would try never the less Rose Marie. I need for you to keep this quiet until it's all over. PLEASE!" He begged with pushing her further into the ocean waters.

She came up for air when another wave had hit her and with Lee pulling her towards the shore. After a moment with catching her breath, she says the following ..."Thanks! I love you a great deal Lee and I will do my best with acting normally around all of our friends." She states with moving out of the water and onto the wet sand. She needed to get back into the beach house to warm up...

*888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Admiral Nelson would be in his office at the Institute when Chief Sharkey coming from the Seaview after checking on a couple of errands. Patterson and Kowalski will wait outside in the outer office.

"I wonder what is going on to have the Admiral pull us away from the work on the Seaview?" Kowalski asked sitting on a chair inside the outer office. Angie was running errands at communications.

"I wouldn't know Ski. But I find it never the less strange." Patterson says.

Inside Admiral Nelson's office

Chief Sharkey was offered a drink by Admiral Nelson. He accept the drink with Nelson pouring it for Sharkey and another for himself.

"What's going on Admiral?"

"This is an delicate matter Chief. I need to ask you about the way Captain Crane has been behaving lately. Have you noticed anything different about him?" Nelson asked with taking a sip of his Scotch.

Shaking his head with the question. "Other then the outbursts sir, I have found Captain Crane normal, even Kowalski and Patterson will tell you the same thing."

"I just don't seem to understand it Sharkey. Before you leave, how's the work going on the Seaview?" Nelson asked with finishing the last drop of his drink.

"It's going well sir. Chief Petty Officer Jenkins is working out just find in the missile room. He seems to have adjusted well to his new position on board."

"That's great Sharkey. I knew he would after sending in the request to his former employer the Navy to work on the Seaview.


	4. Chapter 4

Rebell to Command

Chapter Four

Chief Petty Officer Jenkins was checking the missile control panel when his watch sprang to life. It was telling him that a coded message was coming in from his superiors. Looking around the missile room since he was alone at the moment.

Moving behind the missiles to hide. He pressed one of the tiny buttons on his watch to send a coded message hopefully it was able to get through. He waited for a signal telling him that the message was received and it had been received. Afterwards he had gone back to work. Since there were only 15 crew members on board before the cruise begins.

However there was an radio man Lt. Paul Samuels aka sparks was checking his board when he saw a green light flashing indicating there was an illegal transmission was being sent out to some where. He wasn't able to get a fix on it. Though he would need to report it to either Captain Crane or Admiral Nelson. Thankfully his shift will be over in a few hours and everyone will need a good night's rest before leaving in a day.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Back to present time...

Captain Lee Crane didn't bother to say a word to Admiral Nelson after the way he acted. He had errands to run in the missile room to talk with Chief Petty Officer Jenkins.

"I am sorry Admiral, I need to go now." Lee said with taking the spiral stair case to the aft missile room. He didn't like what he was doing. As he walked down the corridor to the missile room with opening the heavy hatchway.

Chief Jenkins was checking the control panel for the missile control panel when it started to spark. Jenkins backed away with the Captain shutting off the main power on the wall next to it. Crane had read the report from Lt. Samuels about the illegal transmission. He looks over at Jenkins. "Are you all right Chief Petty Jenkins?"

"Aye sir. I just don't understand it Captain, I checked the panel twice before it sparked like that sir. I will need to have the electricians come here to check it out." He says with moving over to the intercom to call them.

"Good. We don't need a problem like this while we are heading for our destination. I would hate to be caught with our pants down." Crane said with moving towards the hatch."

"I understand Captain Crane." Jenkins stated with making the call. Afterwards he has other work that needs to be done since this place was going to be crawling with personnel.

Moments later Crane arrived in engineering for where Chief Sharkey was there checking on his men and the engineering equipment. Sharkey looked to see the Captain come in. "Everything ok Captain? I heard the call to have the electricians come to the aft missile room."

"Yeah! It would seem the missile control panel shortened out for some odd reason. And this after Chief Petty Officer Jenkins had checked it out twice. How 's things here Chief?" Lee asked with concern with the question.

"Just perfect Captain. Admiral Nelson will be most pleased. "

"I don't know Chief about being pleased. He was quite upset earlier with telling me to follow his order when I some what blew my top. I was just glad to get away from the Control Room and Nelson. However I have since calmed down." He stated to the Chief. "I need to go now Sharkey. Just be sure to be in the Control Room later when we start some of the tests for the Navy."

"Aye sir."


	5. Chapter 5

Rebell to Command

Chapter Five

Admiral Nelson walked over to the radio shack to speak with Sparks about the illegal transmission. He wasn't liking this at all all of a sudden. "Has there been any more of those transmissions?" He asked with the question.

"No sir, but I have advised everyone working for the radio shack to keep an eye out." Sparks replied with Admiral Nelson shaking his head.

"Just keep an eye out never the less. I don't want any more surprises at this point." Nelson turns to head for the plotting table with seeing Captain Crane was back in the Control Room. However he waited for the reply from his radio man.

"Aye, I will Admiral Nelson."

As he approached Crane at the plotting table speaking to Commander Morton. "I will be in my cabin Captain in case something comes up with the tests in the lab and missile room." He replied with walking over to the spiral stair case to head up to officer's country to his cabin. All of a sudden he was feeling tired.

Meanwhile in the aft missile room after the electricians had left after checking out the control panel. They were able to replaced the faulty wiring to cause the trouble with the panel. A report would be made to Admiral Nelson and Captain Crane.

It was at this time after the last crew member had left the aft missile room leaving Chief Petty Officer Jenkins alone. This was his chance once again to contact his superiors. Touching the buttons on his watch, he was able to send a coded message to the top secret location.

However this signal was being shown on the board in the radio shack. Sparks called the captain over to tell him of this fact.

"What's wrong Sparks?" Lee Crane asked sincerely.

"Sir, I just received another one of those signals. I wasn't able to get a fix at this time. However the scanner would be able to trace it once it starts up again." Sparks says with looking at the Captain as if he really didn't care a bit.

"I will talk with the Admiral about it. But in the mean time just keep watching for it Sparks."

"Aye Captain." As Sparks had gone back to his board scanning for any transmissions that might of came in on his board. There were none at the moment.

One of the first test that was supposed to be done was fire a missile to hit a dummy target in the South Pacific. These tests are important for when it comes to peace and the Alliance countries. There has been too many threats of late for when it comes to the peace on Planet Earth.

A lot of these tests were riding on the fact that the Navy and other military services needed to be in tip top condition in case of another threat to Mother Earth.

And in the missile room...

Chief Sharkey relieving Chief Jenkins for his watch. There were five others working to over see the first test of the missile to be fired from the tube. Captain Lee Crane was in the Control Room when he gave the order to fire the missile. As the Control room will keep tabs of the missile with the tracking system.

Kowalski working in the Control room was working the tracking system station with Captain Crane near by.

It was a moment later when Chief Sharkey fired the button on the Control panel to fire the missile from the silo. As it surged up into the atmosphere. Kowalski was keeping tabs on the missile heading for the target when all of a sudden it exploded in the air. An alarm had gone off telling Crane and everyone else that something was very wrong.

Captain Crane now behind Kowalski was pissed off now. "What the hell happened?" He demanded with his tone of voice.

"I don't know sir. It just seems it exploded in mid air. " Kowalski says with seeing the anger in the captain's demeanor.

"I want some god damn answers soon Kowalski. Do I make myself clear? And in the mean time I will be going to the missile room to check it out." He storm off taking the aft exit over near the radio shack.

This is when Patterson walked over to his friend at the station. "What has gotten into Captain Crane?" As Admiral Nelson came storming down the spiral stair case looking for answers.

"I have no idea Pat. It would seem the Captain wasn't himself for some reason." Kowalski said with Nelson now right behind him...


	6. Chapter 6

Rebell to Command

Chapter Sixth

"What has happened Kowalski?" Admiral demanded.

"The missile exploded sir. We are checking it out now. Captain Crane left for the missile room to talk with Chief petty officer Jenkins." Kowalski replied with Patterson checking the wiring of the panel in the Control room.

"Sir, it doesn't look like the problem was here. Its possible the problem lies in the missile room main control panel." Patterson says with moving back over to his normal station.

"Kowalski, you were talking with Captain Crane moments ago. How was his altitude for when it came to the missile exploding?" Nelson asked with grave concern for his captain and friend.

"He simply just blew up Admiral. It just wasn't like him to act this way after all of these years." Kowalski replied standing near the missile control panel station.

"Very well Kowalski. Just keep me posted of the situation. I will see if I can get a full report in the missile room."  
Admiral Nelson walked away walking towards the radio shack aft exit.

Meanwhile at the Naval defense base in the California desert fox region

General Fox in charge of the testing for the Navy and the Seaview. He was in the main Control room watching the take off of the missile that was supposed to destroy a dummy target in the South Pacific.

One of the technicians alerted him standing watching the screen. "General Fox something seems to be wrong. Our instruments show that the missile has exploded in mid air We are trying to locate the problem at this end." The older tech replied with checking his panel in front of him.

"I just don't believe this with millions of dollars the Navy has invested in this project and including the Nelson Institute. I will have to contact the Seaview to find out what has gone wrong."

"What ever happened sir, I wouldn't rule out sabotage at all. There has been rumors for months that the non Alliance members have been trying to start up trouble again." The technician said with looking at a bunch of numbers that was brought up on the screen that just didn't make any sense.

"No doubt. I will have to run it by Admiral Nelson and see what he thinks. There is always the chance that his crew on board the Seaview just might be a spy." General Fox suggested to have the technician shaking his head on both accounts. "What's Wrong Dave?"

"Sir, it looks like the signals had been crossed both on this end and on the Seaview. It was rigged to blow once it reach a certain height in the atmosphere. I will call in Jake, he's the expert for when it comes to this type of signals. Maybe he will be able to figure out where the signals had come from."

"Get right on it Dave. We need to find the answers as soon as possible." General Fox responded with rubbing a hand through his salt & pepper hair after taking off his cap.


	7. Chapter 7

Rebell To Command

Chapter Seven

Captain Crane didn't stay long talking to the personnel in the missile room about the destruction of the missile. He had spoken with Chief Petty Officer Jenkins, as he had told him the panel was checked twice. Even though there would be a check of the main wiring by the electricians.

He wasn't exactly happy with what Jenkins had said to him. Though he expected more from him with the report. He was beginning to suspect there was foul play involved, and every time Jenkins was involved. He would have to wait and see what comes of it at this time.

Afterwards Captain Lee Crane went to his quarters to rest a little. Even though he had a feeling Admiral Nelson would be stopping by.

Moments later...

It was the case there was a knock on his cabin door. When he was in the middle changing into a fresh uniform.

"Come." He said to his visitor. As it was Admiral Nelson walking in looking stern with his demeanor. "And why are you here Admiral? I have been following up on what had happened with the missile test. There hasn't been anything to point of trouble nor anything else accept for maybe faulty wiring and signals directed coming into the Control Panel. I have asked the electricians to check it out." He replied, even though he was lying to him all of the way with his report.

"Fine Captain. However I need to ask you a question, and you have better answer it right now." Nelson responded.

"And what question is that Admiral Nelson?" As he stands in the middle of his cabin with his uniform shirt not closed at all. He was looking like a bum at this time to the Admiral's eyes.

"What the hell is going on with you lately?" He screamed out at his captain an supposed to be close friends. Nelson sat down into a chair needing the answers.

"I don't understand what your talking about sir. I have been doing my job ever since I have became captain of the Seaview. What more do you want from me ?" He moved to close the rest of his uniform shirt.

"NOT LATELY I MIGHT ADD. Does that trip you took to San Francisco has anything to do with your entire demeanor changing." Nelson said to have Captain Crane on the alert.

"How did you know I went to San Francisco?" He asked in a serious tone of voice towards his boss.

"I am not at liberty to say Captain at this time. All I know at this point that we just might have a spy on board that is trying to destroy the project with the Navy." He said with anger. He knew something is up at this time with Lee Crane. Even though the captain wasn't ready to tell him the truth. It just might upset the plan of Counter Intelligence and ONI.


	8. Chapter 8

Rebell to Command

Chapter Eight

"If you will excuse me Admiral Nelson, I am on a break and I need to rest for an hour or so. I have been on my feet a long time. If you have any more of your questions, you can asked them later." He stated...

"Go ahead Captain. But I am warning you now, I don't need to hear of any more trouble with this cruise. Do I make myself clear?" Nelson was angry and wanted to punch someone out after this incident with the missile blowing up.

"Very clear." As Crane left his cabin to figure out how to catch the real person that is behind the destruction of the test with the missile. Admiral Nelson had gone to his cabin to make a few coded calls to friends that just might help him.

Meanwhile Lee Crane went to speak with Chief Sharkey in his quarters. He was hoping no one would be around while he's talking to him. Sharkey was sitting on his bunk getting ready for bed, when Crane walked in. There wasn't anyone around with his bunk mates working the night watch.

Sharkey looked up to see the captain standing inside. "Captain why are you here sir?" He asked with getting off his bunk to stand.

He was quiet for a moment with gathering his thoughts. "I need to speak with you about Chief Petty Officer Jenkins." He said to have caught Sharkey's ears perking up.

"What about him sir?"

"Listen Sharkey, I need to tell you something that is going to be kept quiet, not even Admiral Nelson. I am working under cover for ONI to try and find the spy on board the Seaview." He states to Sharkey moving closer to him.

"Is this why your been acting strange of late Captain?" Sharkey asked in a serious matter with his voice.

"Yes. Originally we had suspected Admiral Nelson, however that has been ruled out Sharkey. I have a possible suspect Chief."

"And you suspect Jenkins? I had a feeling as well Captain. Every time something happens. He has always been around for when ever something happens." Sharkey said with shaking his head.

"I have Chief. I just hope we will be able to catch him before another accident happens, or another signal is sent out of the Seaview to whom ever." Lee Crane turned a little. "Listen I know your tire and is going to bed. Do you think that later on your be able to check around to see where this Jenkins will be doing""

"Of course Captain! Tell me something sir, why don't you speak to Admiral Nelson about it?" Sharkey replied gently.

"I can't at this time Chief. Listen I need to go now. Please go to sleep to be rested for later." He turns around to face the door before leaving.

"I won't disappoint you, Captain. Please turn out the light and close the door for now. Thanks." Sharkey says with the Captain turning off the light and the door to be completely dark inside.


	9. Chapter 9

Rebell to Command

Chapter Nine

Sharkey woke later to think of a way to catch Jenkins. Even though it wasn't going to be easy. He needed to find out where he was at this particular to speak with him about duties for the next test coming up in the morning. It would be another missile to be set off to head for the South Pacific and a dummy target.

Getting dressed first before leaving his quarters, others were coming inside after finishing up their watches. It was almost five a.m. in the morning. Walking out he had asked Lt. Saunders working in the aft missile room on whether he noticed where Chief Petty Officer Jenkins would be.

"Aye chief, he's in the aft missile room getting things ready for the next test at nine a.m." He states to the chief knowing full well he was going to try and screw this test up once again. However he was going to place an alarm shut off to stop the signals from going through the missile control panel from taking off.

However he would need to send Jenkins out of the missile room on an errand in order to do this. Walking into the aft missile room after opening the hatchway. He was able to see the Chief Petty Officer working at the control panel.

"Chief Petty Officer Jenkins I need for you to run this errand." As he hands him a white piece of paper with the errand and the items he will be needing.

"Ok Sharkey. I will be as fast as I can with the errand. I know how important it is to be here to begin the test once again for the Navy and the Institute." Jenkins responded with placing the piece of paper into his pocket of his blue uniform. He leaves with closing the hatchway walking down the corridor to head for the lower engineering deck.

Meanwhile Chief Sharkey went to work with placing the alarm shut off value inside the control panel and without Jenkins knowing what is going on at the time of the blast off.

Chief Sharkey after he was finished what he had to do. Than decided to leave with needing to speak with Captain Lee Crane in his cabin before arriving in the Control Room. He was already dressed while sitting at his desk reading something from ONI that he had brought on board with him in his brief case. There was a knock on his cabin door as he gets up to open the door to see Chief Francis Sharkey standing waiting to come inside.

"How's our little plan coming along?" Crane asked with being curious having to asked the question.

"All set Captain. Once he starts to tamper with the control panel. The missile won't be able to be fired and an alarm will go off to let us know that it was him after all."

"Good going Chief. When will we know?" He says with waiting for his answer.

"Very soon Captain. I sent Jenkins on an errand to the lower engineering sector. When he gets back, he will no doubt begin trying to screw up the control panel. Just wait and see, it should happen with-in the next few moments." While looking at his watch on his left wrist.


	10. Chapter 10

Rebell to Command

Chapter Ten

Chief Petty Officer Jenkins had gone down to the lower deck to check on something for engineering. Once he was done, he was now heading back to the aft missile room to begin the test for the Navy. Walking towards the hatchway of the missile room, he opened it to go inside.

There were no others inside, so it was his chance to continue on with his plan to destroy the testing. Closing the hatchway. He went to work with contacting the Control room that he was ready to begin.

"Roger Missile room, you can begin the test."Captain Crane said over the micro phone. Admiral Nelson was standing at the plotting table not knowing that Crane and Sharkey had set up a plan to catch the spy.

"Captain is everything all right with you?" Nelson asked even after the way the both of them have been acting.

"Just fine sir." He walked down to Chief Sharkey at his usual station to wait with him and see if the trap will be sprung. It was five minutes later when the alarm went off telling them that the Control panel in the missile room had been tampered with.

Both Lee Crane and Chief Sharkey ran out of the Control Room to head for the aft missile room. They had pulled out their small hand guns if needed to be used. Admiral Nelson needed to find out just what the hell was going on, so he called Master of Arms to show up at the aft missile room.

Lee and Sharkey quietly opened the hatchway to the missile room to enter finding Jenkins turning to see them at the entrance with guns in hand. "I suggest you give up Jenkins your been caught tampering with the control panel to the missile guidance system." Crane said with Master of Arms showing up with Admiral Nelson behind them.

"What is going on Captain Crane that you and Sharkey have your guns pointed at Chief Petty Officer Jenkins?" Nelson asked with a concern demeanor.

"Sir this man had been caught tampering the control panel. Chief Sharkey was able to set up a trap to catch Jenkins with the alarm you heard indicating that he was about to do his dirty work once again. A full report will be forward to the Naval Office and yours. I have a report to be made to ONI. Please excuse me I need to make that report now in my cabin. I suggest you take this man to the brig and watch him carefully Master of Arms."

"Aye sir." Sergeant Avery Thomas replied with his two men taking hold of the prisoner and keeping their weapons on him with walking out of the aft missile.

Meanwhile Admiral Nelson was trying to figure out just what was going on with Lee Crane and him mentioning sending a report to ONI. It's been years since he had worked for the organization and telling them that he was done working different missions for them.

Nelson followed the Master Of Arms making sure they made it to the brig and placed the prisoner inside the brig. Afterwards he headed for Crane's cabin needing to know the whole story by his captain as to why he didn't bother to say a word to him.


	11. Chapter 11

Rebell to Command

Chapter Eleven

"Look Admiral let me explain the entire story." Lee said from his cabin.

"I don't want the entire story, I just need to know why I wasn't told right away there was a spy involved on my submarine?" He huff with annoyance with having to be standing instead of sitting.

Actually ONI had thought that it might of been you sir, even though I fought them by saying that I just didn't believed it. However we began to suspect that one of the crew just might be a spy and would decide to try and destroy the missiles testing for the Navy." Crane said.

"How did you know it was Chief Petty Officer Jenkins?"

"Every time something happens it was Jenkins always in the middle of it. So I asked Chief Sharkey to set up a booby trap to catch him."

"No doubt he was the same person that was sending the signals to another source?" Nelson responded with his question.

"Yes. Now we will need to question him on who is behind this Admiral Nelson. I will take care of it with the questioning." He moves up from his chair to leave.

"Oh, no you don't Lee, I am coming with you this time. By the way does Rose Marie know that you had accepted the ONI mission?" Nelson replied with seeing his Captain's face.

"I am afraid not Admiral. I am going to have a great deal of explaining to my wife. She is not going to be happy when I tell her why I took on the job in the first place. And I have no idea what is going to happen with our marriage." He says in sadness with his tone of voice and emotion.

"She will need time to try and understand Lee. Especially when we were able to catch the spy."

"Lets hope so sir. I love Rose Marie and my boys a great deal, I don't wish to lose them at all. Shall we go to the brig Admiral?" Lee says with opening the door to leave his cabin.

Admiral Nelson had ordered the brig guard to open up the door to the brig. While Lee Crane was waiting with the Admiral to go on inside to speak with Jenkins or what ever his real name is.

"Now I will need some answers from you, Jenkins. Is Jenkins your real name?" Nelson asked while the guard had his weapon ready just in case.

"It is Admiral Nelson. Before I say anything. I will need an guarantee that I will be place into protected custody. The people that I work for are very dangerous and will stop at nothing to stop me from talking."

"And just what country do you work for Jenkins?" Lee asked the question.

"I come from an independent country or rather a small island name Tiki in the South Pacific. There are only 12 of us Admiral Nelson. I can give you the position for where they are and how to get on the island without them noticing you. They have a blind spot on the other side of the island. Your be able to send in a commando group to take them out."

"But why try to destroy the testing Jenkins?" Nelson said with annoyance in his demeanor.

"They wanted to upset the balance of power with the Alliance members along with the military as with the Navy. So do I get my protection?"

"I will need to speak with my superiors about it Jenkins. I will let you know in a couple of hours." Nelson replied with the both of them leaving the brig. Nelson went to his cabin, while Lee Crane went to call ONI in his and explain the situation.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author Notes: This is the final chapter for this story. Thanks for reading.**

Rebell to Command

Chapter Twelve

"Congrats Lee on a job well done on finding out who exactly was behind the entire plan to destroy the missile testing for the Navy." General Fox replied over the intercom of his cabin.

"Thank you, General Fox. Now we need to send out a Commando team to that island in the Pacific to captured those men behind it. Admiral Nelson is very anxious to know this, as with the protection for Chief Petty Officer Jenkins. He's afraid for his life right now General Fox." Lee said strongly.

"As well as he should be Lee. Let Admiral Nelson know that we will give him the protection. As soon as your submarine arrives back into home port. But for now I will set the plans to have the Commando's ready to head out to the South Pacific and the Tiki island. No need to have the Seaview involved any further with the tests, the Navy will have them rescheduled another time." The General said to Lee shaking his head with the idea of starting them again another time.

"Is there anything else General Fox?" Lee asked with grave concern in his tone.

"Nothing more Lee and thanks for helping us out with the under cover operation." General Fox announced as if he was actually finally finished with ONI and his past under cover operations. "But I do suggest you need to try and explain to your wife Rose Marie before she kicks you out of the beach house."

"I don't think that is actually going to happen General Fox. Thanks again and good night." Lee says with ending the communications with General Fox of ONI. Now it was his job of contacting his wife Rose Marie at the Nelson Institute.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&7

Nelson Institute Lab area

Rose Marie Crane was walking out of the lab when Angie came to see her to let her know that the Seaview was calling her to be Captain Lee Crane. "Why me, Angie?" She asked with concern.

"Lee said that he needed to speak with you, it was really important." Angie replied with seeing the worried look on Rose Marie's face. "He's waiting on line two from his cabin.

"Very well I am coming Angie. Lead the way. I wonder if this had anything to do with his under cover mission for ONI?"

"You will find out when you speak with him Rose Marie." Angie said with walking into the outer office of Admiral Nelson's office. "Lets go inside." Angie opens the door to Nelson office and the communications center behind his chair and desk. Angie punched in line two. "Lee this is the Nelson Institute. Do you read me?" Angie responded with Lee Crane coming on the line...She hands the microphone to her friend Rose Marie.

"Lee are you all right sweetie?" She had to asked with concern for her husband.

"Just fine as with Admiral Nelson. We caught the real spy involved with trying to stop the Naval testing. We should be heading back to port very soon with the spy in tow and security to be taking him to a secured hiding area until all of those behind the entire operation are captured. ONI and other Naval organizations will be sending Commando's to an small island in the South Pacific. I can't say any further at this time."

"I understand Lee. By the way I am no longer pissed off at you. I just had to understand the situation at hand. I had a feeling it had nothing to do with Admiral Nelson. No doubt he is some what pissed that ONI even considered him a spy though."

"He is still a little Rose Marie, however he will certainly get over it. And besides I owe you a night on the town for putting you through all this nonsense. And don't worry I don't plan on getting involved with ONI ever again." As he places his fingers behind his back and crossing them...

"In a Pig's eye!" She said loudly over the speaker...

Tiki Island

It was an day later when the Commando's stationed in Hawaii were ordered in. It was going to be an full scale attack with the Navy hitting the island with their four ships mostly destroyers.

Captain Donaldson gave the order to began shelling until the Commando's had reach the area. Once they had been given the order to stop. The Commando's commanded by Major Jack Adams and 15 of his group will go in with guns blazing, while using explosives and other type of equipment.

There were 12 personnel on Tiki that Jenkins had stated. And for which they were no match to the Commando's.

Of the twelve only four survived the attack and were taken into custody and taken off the island by rafts to meet up with the U.S.S. Conga a submarine. They were than taken to Hawaii to be interrogated by officials and placed into the stockade until further notice.

Questions will later be answered as to why for the most part.

The End


End file.
